


The Domestic Life of Patton and Virgil

by princelogical



Series: Sanders Sides Misc. Work [35]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, tad of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: The one in which there is a lot of fluff, Virgil and Patton are in love, and Patton’s an amazing artist who receives two types of news.





	The Domestic Life of Patton and Virgil

“Popcorn?”

Patton looked up from his sketchbook, red coloured pencil still clenched between his front teeth, brow furrowing in confusion. Virgil chuckled, setting down the bowl of popped kernels on the table beside the couch, and leaned over to gently pull the pencil out from between Patton’s teeth and lips. Patton smiled and held up his sketchbook; the stickers which were tucked into the folder section of the book tumbled to the floor. Virgil reached out, taking the sketchbook as Patton bent down to pick up the stickers.

“Whatchya think?”

Virgil smiled, gazing fondly at the half-finished piece. Patton had sketched out Virgil sitting on the porch, holding their tiny new kitten, Bells, in his hands. Patton hadn’t quite finished the colouring yet; the cat and Virgil were the only things coloured and shaded, background still sketchy and a little messy. Still yet, Virgil adored it.  

“It’s nice,” Virgil said. “Kids everywhere are gonna love it. It’ll make millions.”

Patton giggled. “You’re too nice to me.”

“Impossible.” Virgil bent down, closing Patton in against the corner of the couch. Patton smiled widely, wrapping his arms around Virgil’s torso as Virgil leaned his head down, meeting Patton’s lips with his own. Patton’s chest vibrated with stifled giggles and Virgil rolled his eyes fondly, shifting his weight so he could scoop Patton up, Patton’s delighted squeal echoing through the living room.

Virgil flopped down on the couch, Patton on his lap, and fumbled for the remote to switch the T.V. on. Patton let out a small contented sigh and snuggled closer to Virgil, playing idly with the zipper to his hoodie.

“How was work?” Patton asked.                     

Virgil shrugged. “Not dull, that’s for sure. Roman took everyone to lunch for his birthday.”

“Aw, that’s sweet.”

“We went to Chucky E. Cheese’s, Patton.”

Patton let out a loud laugh that made Virgil’s heart flop. “I’ll bet you had fun.”

“It was so over the top, Patton,” Virgil said, fighting to keep a scowl on his face. “Princey sang half the time.”

“You think he’s cool,” Patton said, poking his chest.

“I don’t. Absolutely not.”

Patton laughed again, leaning back to try to reach the bowl of popcorn. Virgil leaned over, grabbing it for Patton, and handed him the bowl.

“So. Any word from the publishing company?” Virgil asked, voice softening. He knew how much the publishing deal meant to Patton; how much Patton wanted his illustrations to be in books for children to enjoy.

“Uhm. Yeah,” Patton said quietly. He was looking anywhere but Virgil and Virgil felt his heart start to sink. “They turned them down.”

“Oh shit, Patton. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Patton said with a shrug and a forced smile. Virgil scowled, heart twisting at the disappointment in his fiancé’s eyes.

“No, I know you’ve gotta be… super bummed out, Pat. And that’s okay.”

Patton shrugged again, hands reaching up to wipe at his eyes which were beginning to leak. “Are you sure I’m a good artist?”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “You’re not just a _good_ artist; you’re a fantastic and mega-talented artist. And those people are stupid-”

“Virgil, they’re not stupid,” Patton said, edges of his sterner tone leaking in.

Virgil smiled. “They’re acting stupidly by not accepting your art. That’s all I’m saying.”

“Thank you for getting mad on my behalf,” Patton said. “I just… feel kinda yucky, ya know?”

“Of course,” Virgil said. “And that’s okay.”

Patton smiled hesitantly, leaning up to press his lips against Virgil’s once more. Virgil cradled the back of his head softly, holding him in place as they kissed, popcorn propped precariously on Patton’s lap. Patton let out a small sigh through his nose and smiled.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Virgil said seriously. Their moment was broken by the landline phone ringing loudly across the house. Bells meowed softly at the noise, hopping from her position on top of the recliner across the living room. Patton jerked in surprise, popcorn tumbling. Bells rushed at it and Virgil leapt up, snatching the kitten away.

“Go answer it,” Virgil said. “I’ll clean up.”

Patton rushed out of the room, cutting off the ringing noise after a few brief seconds. Virgil set Bells aside and crouched down, picking up the popcorn and tossing it back in the bowl. He heard Patton talking through the walls but couldn’t make out what he was saying.

Virgil finally finished cleaning the popcorn and walked into the kitchen, tossing it into the trash and reaching up for a new bag to pop. Patton excitedly ran into the kitchen, mere seconds after Virgil started popping the popcorn in the microwave. He barely had time to drop the bowl he was washing, before Patton literally flung himself into Virgil’s arms, legs hooking around Virgil’s long ones, knees keeping him secure.

Virgil grunted at the sudden and unexpected weight but adjusted his hands so they splayed across the back of Patton’s thighs, hoisting him up. He leaned against the counter and met Patton’s grin with his own more reserved smile.

“You know who that was?” Patton asked.

“Nope. I was in the living room,” Virgil said.

Patton let himself down, grin not faltering. “Logan Sanders.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “Like… Logan Sanders, owner of Sanders Publishing, Logan Sanders?”

“What other one is there?”

“Logan Sanders from Suits.”

Patton gently bumped Virgil’s shoulder with his fist. “Well, it was Logan Sanders, as in Sanders Publishing, Logan Sanders.”

“And…?”

“He wants me to illustrate one of their upcoming children’s books!”

Virgil’s face split into a wide grin and this time, he took Patton by surprise, lifting him up by the waist and spinning him around. Then, dropping him, he grasped his hands in his and pulled them closer to his chest.

“I’m so proud,” Virgil said. “So so happy for you, Pat.”

The two ignored the microwave as it beeped, alerting them that their snack was finished. Instead, they leaned into another kiss, Patton practically vibrating against Virgil in excitement.

“I vote we celebrate with a Disney marathon,” Virgil said. “You?”

Patton laced his fingers in Virgil’s, swinging them happily. “I couldn’t agree more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff? Fluff.


End file.
